Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Sunset's Backstage Pass
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Equestria Girls arrive at the festival EGSBP.png Applejack "sleepin' under the stars!" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGSBP.png Applejack "won't stop talkin' about it" EGSBP.png Pinkie pops up in front of Applejack EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "PostCrush is the craziest" EGSBP.png Pinkie "amazing-est pop duo ever!" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie screaming "PostCrush!" EGSBP.png Applejack raises an eyebrow at Pinkie EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "I see your point" EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie's friends laughing EGSBP.png Applejack "less laughin' and more gaffin'" EGSBP.png Applejack picks up refreshment cooler EGSBP.png Girls and Spike outside the RV at morning EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends outside the RV EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer walks outside the RV EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset with a paddle EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excited for the festival EGSBP.png RD accidentally hits Sunset with paddle EGSBP.png Sunset looks annoyed at Rainbow Dash EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain EGSBP.png RD "I'll be more careful from now on" EGSBP.png Sunset shrugging off the pain EGSBP.png Sunset "little thing like intense pain" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "ruin this perfect day!" EGSBP.png Applejack "get your own chicken coop!" EGSBP.png Fluttershy does spit-take on Applejack EGSBP.png Fluttershy laughing at Applejack's joke EGSBP.png Applejack drenched in orange juice EGSBP.png Pinkie "what do you call a PostCrush fan" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie pretending to have three eyes EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie shouting her own name EGSBP.png Pinkie urges Sunset toward the festival EGSBP.png Fluttershy "I don't get it" EGSBP.png Twilight surprised, AJ unamused at Fluttershy EGSBP.png Equestria Girls walking to the music festival EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Applejack and Rarity entering the festival EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Rarity's line EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends in the festival EGSBP.png Applejack "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash asking about the concert EGSBP.png Applejack asking "what's wrong?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls feeling awkward EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends outside again EGSBP.png Sunset walks outside Rarity's RV again EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash runs past Sunset again EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the festival again EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain again EGSBP.png Rainbow looks remorsefully at Sunset EGSBP.png Fluttershy spit-takes on Applejack again EGSBP.png Applejack covered in orange juice again EGSBP.png Sunset notices the day has started over EGSBP.png Sunset trying to figure out what's happening EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie shouting her own name again EGSBP.png Pinkie pushes Sunset to the festival again EGSBP.png Equestria Girls walk to the music festival EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the entrance lines EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie jumping for joy EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds off toward the lines EGSBP.png Twilight asks Sunset if she's okay EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Sunset and Twilight join their friends EGSBP.png AJ repeats "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Sunset sees the day has reset again EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset yet again EGSBP.png Sunset and Rainbow both look excited EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle third time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "thank you!" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer winces in pain again EGSBP.png Sunset smiling after being paddled EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizing to Sunset again EGSBP.png Rainbow walks away with awkward blush EGSBP.png Applejack splattered with juice again EGSBP.png Applejack drenched in juice again EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie telling her joke again EGSBP.png Pinkie pretends to have three eyes again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "head out on my own" EGSBP.png Sunset leaving the girls' campsite EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer enters the festival alone EGSBP.png Pinkie and friends see Sunset go alone EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer sees her friends behind EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Equestria Girls worried about Sunset EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roast marshmallows again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer returns to campsite EGSBP.png Equestria Girls see Sunset returning EGSBP.png Equestria Girls giving judgmental looks EGSBP.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's been actin'" EGSBP.png AJ "any idea what might've happened" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at crazy Pinkie EGSBP.png Sunset walks away from her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls watch Sunset walk away EGSBP.png Girls look at each other in disapproval EGSBP.png Twi, AJ, and Fluttershy eating breakfast EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash looking at angered Sunset EGSBP.png Rainbow remorseful for the fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizes for the fourth time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer calming herself down EGSBP.png Equestria Girls outside broken-down RV EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset stare at each other EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "done this a lot" EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "you've made your point!" EGSBP.png Applejack explaining the RV situation EGSBP.png Applejack "he'll need cash tomorrow" EGSBP.png Girls and RV on the side of the road EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival campsite EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at breakfast on 18th loop EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excitedly holding a paddle EGSBP.png Sunset runs past Rainbow with her journal EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle 18th time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain yet again EGSBP.png Rainbow remorseful for the 18th time EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizes for the 18th time EGSBP.png Sunset "no, Rainbow Dash, you won't!" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival at sunset EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "the only person besides you" EGSBP.png Pinkie "same place doing the same thing" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "every day is the same!" EGSBP.png Lyra and Bon Bon pass by holding hands EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "it goes round and round" EGSBP.png Sunset chases after the festival artist EGSBP.png Equestria Girls behind the stage crowd EGSBP.png Equestria Girls gasping in shock EGSBP.png Pinkie "must be a last-minute addition!" EGSBP.png Sunset trying to see past her friends EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "they lost their voices!" EGSBP.png Rainbow "they gotta be using magic!" EGSBP.png Applejack "that or vocal processing" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "they wouldn't!" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "of course they would" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer gasping in shock EGSBP.png Sunset shocked by the Dazzlings' return EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "seriously?" EGSBP.png Rarity "kind of samey-samey" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "behind the time loop!" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "what are we gonna do?" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of a plan EGSBP.png Sunset "we have to get backstage" EGSBP.png Twilight Sparkle "only good for day two" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer getting exasperated EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "V-important-P to me" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "the key is getting past" EGSBP.png Snails in front of the security guard EGSBP.png Twi, RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity worried EGSBP.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie worried EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie cracking her fingers EGSBP.png Pinkie confidently approaches the guard EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer holding Pinkie back EGSBP.png Sunset "let me come up with a plan" EGSBP.png Sunset "no distractions, no detours" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer notices Pinkie is gone EGSBP.png Sunset "walking off while I'm talking" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer face-palming EGSBP.png Sunset "I'll have to start all over" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "was it an orange cat?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls trying to warn Pinkie EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "what was her name?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls kicked out of the festival EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer thinks of something EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer gets another idea EGSBP.png Sunset and Rainbow cross paths yet again EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excited for the 19th time EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle 19th time EGSBP.png Rainbow looks remorseful for the 19th time EGSBP.png Pinkie telling her "three eyes" joke again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer pulls Pinkie by the arm EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer runs out of the RV EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer walks with purpose EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset 20th time EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the 20th time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "not today!" EGSBP.png AJ telling her chicken coop story again EGSBP.png Fluttershy spit-takes on AJ 20th time EGSBP.png Pinkie tells her "three eyes" joke once more EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "you call her Pinkie Pie" EGSBP.png Sunset happily swinging Pinkie around EGSBP.png Fluttershy finally gets the joke EGSBP.png Applejack still unamused at Fluttershy EGSBP.png Sunset running up to her friends EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie excited for Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset points Pinkie's face to bike giveaway EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "win a tandem bicycle?!" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds past her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls left in Pinkie's dust EGSBP.png Applejack "you two have fun now!" EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png |index}}